


Princess

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Templar/Assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone, the Bad Weather manager said Desmond never came to work that morning and the flat owner said the rent was paid. Krosis worries about Desmond's disappearance, he thinks the Assassin's took his lover away. But when he goes to meet Vidic about research he discovers said research involves his young lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Desmond wasn't at work, the manager said he never came or called about being sick. It made Krosis worried so he drove to the bartenders flat.

Calling into the apartment owner's office, Krosis asked her about Desmond's whereabouts.

"The young man in room 306? I haven't seen him in a while, I got payment for his flat this morning and a email saying he was leaving town…"

"Thank you miss… sorry for your time." Krosis thanked the young woman and left the apartments, worry twisted his gut as he returned to his car. Turning on the air-con, Krosis slumped back into the cross embodied red leather of his silver Lamborghini with a deep sigh.

'Desmond wouldn't have left without a message to me… did the Assassins see us taking and kidnap him?' Krosis felt the twisting get worse, his phone stated playing a small part of a powerful beat making him groan.

"What is it Warren? … Fine I will be there in a moment." Hanging up, Krosis growled in annoyance and put his car into gear.

The whole time he drove to the Abstergo tower Krosis would scan the crowds walking past in hopes of seeing Desmond. By the time he parked his car in the tower, Krosis could feel his panic making him feel sick and hurt in the head.

The tall man paid no one attention as he stormed in, a short man in glasses and a grey sweater was sent backwards as Krosis slammed past him causing his coffee to spill down his wrist, an angry British accent sounded behind him but he ignored it.

A guard walked over, "Sir, Mr. Vidic is awaiting you upstairs."

Without a word Krosis walked past the guard making them flinch as he pushed them away with his shoulder like he had the British guy, taking the elevator up the Templar rubbed his brow to try and rid himself of the forming migraine.

After this was done with Vidic he was going to try the security computers to find Desmond.

"Hello again Mr. Alonso, this way." A blonde woman, who if Krosis remembered correctly was Vidic's Assistant, led the way into the large room.

Krosis grimaced at the sight of the Animus, remembered when he was put into one for training in Haras' memories. Even now the Bleeding Effect gave him little annoying twitches such as saying things in Arabic when he was in a height of pleasure or anger.

Desmond, who looked like the perfect Syrian, had found that little habit interesting while they were together at night and always tried to get Krosis to say something.

Quickly, Krosis shook his head. The more he worried about Desmond the more it made him feel uneasy and sick. He tried to push it to the back of his mind for another time, first things first was to get Vidic off his back.

Entering the room, Krosis felt himself tense up. Standing in front of Vidic, looking like he was arguing with the older man, was Desmond. His lover didn't notice his presence but Vidic looked up with a sickening smile at his fellow 'friend'.

"Mr. Alonso, good of you to make it." Krosis could see Desmond stiffen up before he looked back over his shoulder with a look of hope and distress. The tall Templar pulled his most stony expression and walked towards the two without glancing in his lover's direction.

Thankfully Desmond had the mind not to say anything as he stared at Krosis with eyes of puzzlement and duplicity. It made Krosis' heart clench, he wanted to tell Desmond he had nothing to do with this kidnapping, that he didn't know anything about it.

"What is it Warren, I was on important business."

"What could be more important then the advancement of Order?" The old man glared at Krosis in annoyance at the other mans cold tone.

"I lost something very important to me and couldn't find it. I am worried it had fallen into Assassins hands, so of course I am annoyed. Hurry up and get this over with."

Vidic flinched at Krosis' tone and nodded to his assistant, Lucy wasn't it?

As the two looked away to gather the things they needed, Krosis quickly chanced a glance at his lover, their eyes met briefly and tried to convey their emotions to each other in that once look.

Desmond relaxed his muscles when he saw the relief and worry in the man's eyes. The message Krosis was trying to convey was obvious, 'You are the thing I lost, I am glad your safe. I didn't know about this.'

And Krosis got back one thing that made him shift and look away, 'Help me please.'

"Here we are, all the work we have gotten so far. I have distributed it amongst the others as well, I can have a room done up for you if you wish to hang around until the end?"

Krosis read over the notes, paying close attention to Desmond's health reports before nodding. "Appreciated, I will go over your reviews there."

"Miss Stillman, show him to a empty room then come back. We need to put Mr. Miles through another round, we are SO close."

Lucy bowed and nodded at Krosis, the Templar turned and followed her but not before catching a look in Desmond's eyes. It hurt to walk away and leave him to the mercy of Vidic, but he couldn't risk them both.

How was Krosis going to contact Desmond to assure him?

-A-

When he was observing the cameras to keep tabs on his lover's health, Krosis spotted Desmond take something after an Animus round and when Vidic was looking away. Looking closely at the images he smirked, Vidic's key-card could be the answer he has been waiting for.

Watching the camera on one screen from the corner of his eye, Krosis began to write a coded and password protected message. He named it as a simple entry, Vidic would only think it was Krosis making notes on the experiment.

Saving it, Krosis waited when everything was closed for the night. Sure enough when it was dark, Desmond snuck out of his room to investigate the area. First he tried the main door but that failed so he went into the other room, a sitting area.

Finding nothing there either, the Bartender went to the computer making Krosis sigh in relief. Desmond went through the emails and paused at the one by Krosis.

Krosis observed as his lover stood there looking at the password screen thinking, "Come on kid, you know what it is…"

After some time Desmond wrote something in, Krosis smirked when it looked like the bartender was laughing as he succeeded in getting into the message. "Good work Princess…"

With a sigh, Krosis leaned back in his rolling chair. This was the best he could do for his lover, assure him that he was going to be safe and that he had a Master Templar watching over him from the systems.

Closing the messages, Krosis laid back on the low bed to catch some sleep so he could continue watching over his lover in the morning.

'Surely the Assassins are going to try and get him out… right?' Krosis sighed as he closed his eyes, he needed to stop panicking and try to work out a plan that will get Desmond out if the Assassins did nothing.

Maybe if he scoured the systems he could find someone giving out hidden messages?

With a nod to no one in particular, Krosis even his breathing. In the morning he will investigate.

-A-

It had been a few days and Altair's memories were finished, Desmond and Lucy were going to escape tonight, Krosis spent the whole day working on getting rid of or scramble the systems of the tracking transmitter injected into him when he was inducted into the Inner Sanctum.

It took him all day but he succeeded in digging the small object out. He bandaged his wound tightly and pulled back on his jacket, looking at the camera's he decided to make his own move.

Krosis ran through the tower, nobody gave him any attention as he rushed towards the car park. The Assassin van was there already with Lucy and Desmond but they were surrounded, they couldn't get near the van.

"Cover your mouths and noses!" The two did as he said without question, not realizing who he was as he ran in the darkness. A smoke bomb went off at the Abstergo securities feet making them cough and scramble around.

Firing his gun, Krosis cleared the way for himself, Desmond and Lucy into the van.

Lucy looked at him with shock and suspicion after she closed the van's doors but didn't comment as the van sped out of the tower and down the road.

No words were spoken as they went to the hideout, Lucy simply glared at him while Desmond looked like he wanted to hug Krosis.

The Assassins and Master Templar went into the strange room, it was then that Lucy rounded on him with teeth bared defensively.

"What are you doing, Templar?" The other two strangers looked at Krosis warily. The man in the glasses widened his eyes and pointed at the tall man with an angry expression, who looked back with slight recognition on his uncaring face.

"You! You spilt my coffee!"

"Ah, the angry British accented guy…" Krosis chuckled as he folded his hands behind him, "And to answer you Stillman, I was helping you get out."

Only Desmond didn't look angry and judgmental, he looked more worried.

"Shaun, Lock him into a room and search him for any devices." Lucy pointed at the British man who looked like he wanted to punch Krosis.

"With pleasure." Shaun shoved the tall man away; Krosis sniggered at each prod.

Krosis looked over his shoulder and met Desmond's eyes; he gave a unnoticed shrug before walking casually into the room with a duck of his head.

"Take off your jacket and empty your pockets." Krosis paused before turning out his pockets and removing his jacket. Shaun took the Templar's phone and wallet then eyed the wound on his arm, "What is that?"

"A hole in my arm obviously," The man glared at him making Krosis straighten his face, "I removed a transmitter from my arm before rushing to your aid."

"And why the bloody hell did you come help us?" Krosis shifted but didn't say a word, he won't speak without Desmond's consent.

A glower of frustration formed on Shaun's face before he ran his hands up and down Krosis' sides after tucking the phone and wallet into his own pockets. The Templar grunted.

"I don't mind being man handled every so often but please, I am already taken."

Shaun's eyes went wide, his mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water, His face turned red before he rushed out the door after taking Krosis' gun and daggers. The Brit wanted to get away from the smirking Templar as fast as possible.

Krosis' eyebrow twitched as he was locked in, already the flickering light was pissing him off.

But at least Desmond was safer now. That was all that mattered.


End file.
